


Surprise

by mjisonfire



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Real Madrid CF, spain nt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjisonfire/pseuds/mjisonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker and Sergio secret relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Sergio woke up feeling a hot body next to him. He started thinking and blinking at the same time, as he tried to open his eyes he was failing and was starting to drift back to sleep. He opened his eyes as soon as he drift back to sleep for 5 seconds. He has to leave his bed and wake up to go get ready for today’s match. Few seconds passed and then he was able to adjust what is around him. When he turned to his right, he saw Iker’s face. He smiled at how innocent he looked as if he was not carrying the weight of the world on his shoulder. Sergio could not hold himself as he started kissing Iker’s temple and moved to kiss him to his neck, ear, cheek, forehead, nose and then he kissed his lips slowly. Iker groaned as he kissed Sergio back without opening his eyes.

“Morning sunshine” Iker mumbled as he opened his eyes slowly and looked at Sergio. He looked beautiful Iker thought as he looked at Sergio’s beautiful brown eyes. Iker ruffled Sergio’s hair which made Sergio made a sound of distress. Iker laughed because he knew how Sergio hates people touching or messing with his hair.

“Good morning” Sergio replied as he gave Iker a quick kiss and stood up to go and shower. They need to leave soon, so they could train and then start getting mentally ready for today’s match.

“Showering without me?” Iker shouted to Sergio as he was in the bathroom. Sergio smiled and replied to Iker.

“If we showered together, we are not going to leave this place anytime soon and we have to leave soon” Sergio can hear Iker laughing. He started his shower and then when he was done, he dried himself and started fixing his hair.

Sergio hated how he couldn’t claim Iker in public. Most of the people in the football industry are homophobe and he did not want Iker to deal with them too. He already has enough in his plate. Both of them did not mind showing affection in the pitch but in a bromance way, however their team mates would joke about how the world actually knows that they have a thing for each other. Isn’t it ironic how the captain and vice-captain are in love with each other? 

When Sergio was done from hair and then wore a ripped light blue jeans and a white shirt he walked down and saw Iker already ready and dressed. Iker was eating and was also at the same time feeding their dogs bacon. Sergio walked to the stall and started eating what Iker made for breakfast and he was happy that Iker did not forget his coffee. Sergio turned to Iker and before he was going to thanks him or kiss him Iker spoke.

“Your welcome for the coffee” Iker paused as he walked to get the dogs food out and water, since they will not be home for a while. “Come on eat, I will go and get our bags so we could leave” Iker said as Sergio nodded. Sergio was sad that when they walk to that stadium they will have to act as if they were friends and be normal or as normal as they can be and Sergio H A T E S IT! He wanted everyone to know Iker is his. He sighed as he took the plate and coffee mug to the sink and left there. He walked to the garage because it was time for them to leave to the stadium.

 

As they were in the pitch all training, Sergio suddenly stopped to look at Iker practicing at the other side of the pitch with the other goalkeepers. He looked hot and eatable. Sergio wanted to run to him and tack him down and kiss him and have sex here. He did not care if there were paparazzi or all these people around. He just wanted Iker.

“I bet you are thinking of fucking Iker” Isco said as he slapped Sergio’s back. Sergio was amused with Isco’s guess and turned to look at him.

“What made you guess?” Sergio asked as he looked at Isco and then Cristiano, Fabio and James walked to them creating a circle.

“He got distracted by him?” Fabio asked as he pointed at Sergio when he said he and pointed Iker when he said him. Sergio wanted to roll his eyes.

“Nothing new” Cristiano said as he gave Sergio the look of “behave since people are around”.

“Can you blame me?” Sergio asked him as he sighed heavily. Fabio and Isco laughed at Sergio because he was acting like a teenager.

“Just behave and try not showing too much affection” Cristiano said as James laughed. Sometimes Sergio thinks there is something between these two, but he kept quite and looked at James and them smiled.

“this is unfair Cris” Sergio whined as he walked to Cris and was planning on jumping on his back, Cris knew what was Sergio thinking of doing and started to run. Sergio ran after Cris and started to yell “WHY YOU GUYS YES AND US NO” Sergio did not stop and he bumped to someone, he was about to fall but the same person held his hand. When he looked who it was, he smiled innocently. Cristiano was laughing behind Iker and Iker had his normal annoyed face.

“How old are you guys, 5?” Iker asked Sergio. Sergio smiled and answered “Iker don’t be grumpy, we were having fun” Sergio smiled at Iker. Iker just ignored them and told them to get back to training as he went back to train with the Keylor and Fernando.

 

As Always in the tunnels, Sergio walked to Iker for a kiss on the cheek ann then would go oand stand behind him before they walked to the pitch.

 

Sergio was getting nervous the match was supposed to end, but because of him the other team got a penalty. He could feel himself sweating more but it was not from the fact of them playing but because he was getting nervous and nervous. He wanted to cry. He just kept praying and hoping Iker to block the ball. He knew Iker could do it, but he was so nervous and the match was supposed to end. It was supposed to end. Fucking Sergio, Sergio cursed at himself.

He was looking as the player was getting ready to shoot the ball. Sergio looked at the boys and they could see the terror in his eyes. Sergio did not turn to Iker or see his face, because he is sure if he did he will lose it and that is something he does not need to do right now. Sergio started taking deep breath as he saw the player kick the ball. The ball was moving so slow that he could feel each second as it passed. Iker was able to block the ball and then the game ended.

Sergio was so happy because Iker blocked the ball and also for the fact they won. Sergio ran to Iker and jumped on him, his hands were around Iker’s neck, his legs were around his wrist. Sergio was so happy he looked at Iker as their forehead was touching.

“We won” Sergio whispered, Iker smiled at Sergio. Sergio couldn’t hold himself as he looked at Iker’s pink lips and he lend in and kissed him deeply. Sergio moaned and he could feel himself getting herd from just kissing Iker. As they continued to kiss, Sergio hands were between Iker’s hair. He was so happy he could not stop himself. They stopped kissing to catch their breath. At that the moment, everything crashed to them.

Sergio and Iker forgot that they were in the pitch and not at home alone. They fucking kissed in front of all these people. Sergio was nervous and he did not want to move. He was stick into Iker’s body as if he was koala. They were so into the kiss that they did not see the paparazzi taking picture or the stadium noise celebrating the fact they won.

“Can I stay like this forever?” Sergio asked Iker. He did not want to face reality anytime soon.

“Well, it will be all over the news, if you moved or stayed” Iker said and gave him smile. Sergio could hear reporters screaming questions at them and he did want to move but Iker gave him the look that they have to face everyone and telling everyone their secret will make their life easier and complicated.

Sergio stood on his leg and let go of his hand, he did not want to face the reporters, but what Iker did made him not chicken out. Iker gave him small peck as a way to encourage him to talk.

“I love you” Sergio told Iker and Iker immediately replied with “love you too” Sergio turned to the reporters and saw his teammate face reaction. Sergio cursed himself for not able to control himself around Iker. He looked at the reporter and gave them his famous smile and said in a loud and clear voice.

“Surprise” 

And this one word and 8 character led to the whole stadium and reporters to shout and throw at them million questions at that same time. Ot the other hand, Iker and Sergio just look at each other and smiled. 

And the next day the news about their relationship was all over the news and most of the headline were “Real Madrid Captain and Vice-Captain are in love and in a relationship!”


End file.
